Is it because I’m not Daniel?
by Elerick
Summary: In the battle at Karnak Adrian does something Rorschach worse then anything he’d feared. Rorozy onesided with Niteschach. Mostly just fluff, don’t get your hopes up too high.


Is it because I'm not Daniel?

------------------------------------

Urg, this is annoyingly cute and fluffy compared to all the other watchmen fics *pouts* I am such a light weight, but I wanted to do Adrian trying to molest Rory and for once he didn't eventually enjoy it, and Dan being prince charming to the rescue, jeez I want to rape that little nerd .

Probably has spelling mistakes, I have no beta readers and am dyslexic so if anyone would like to volunteer pm me XP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of fists cutting through the air echoed off the grand halls with malice. Rorschach was anything but green when it came to combat but he could not land a single punch, he was barely able to keep on his feet. Adrian moved like a violent dancer, as if he had rehearsed the entire thing months in advance, in the back if his mind he wondered if he had.

Nite Owl attempted to strike while the blond was distracted with him but it seemed nothing could shake the man. With one swift movement he slammed the man against the stone stairwell, chipping it in the process. Rorschach's stomach sank painfully to his shoes when his partner didn't move, hitting the floor like a ragdoll tossed in the trash. Fear never lasted long, replaced almost instantaneously by fury flowing to the tips of his fingers, looking for an outlet. He lunged at the blonde, but he dodged and hooked his manicured nails into the last thing he wanted them in.

"Give me back my FACE!" he roared, swinging around in mid-stride to make a grab for the latex but his short stature made it easy for Adrian to play keep away. Catching the smaller man by the chin he held his jaw almost uncomfortably tight in his hand, giving him a less then gentle yank the red head was forced to meet his eyes. He wore a disturbing smile as he looked him up and down.

"I saw you on the news… to think this is what you looked like after all this time." He let out a chuckle. "It's interesting…"

Rorschach made a sound of disgust at his tone of voice and swatted at the taller man with his fist but it was caught and pinned painfully behind his back, the uncomfortable hand never left his face.

"Cornered like a yapping little terrier, it fits you."

"Will kill you Veidt!" He hissed, struggling to free himself, "Was going to capture you but you're dead now!"

All his struggles rewarded him with was a sudden push from the taller man, sandwiching him between him and the wall of TVs Adrian used to watch them, no doubt. He could feel the lingering static electricity raising the hair on the back of his neck and the uncomfortable heat of physical contact around front The whole situation was setting off every alarm bell in his head, but all the kicking and scraping he could do would just cause more touching, the last thing he wanted.

He had to get the hell out of there.

Adrian's smile was so smug he wanted to punch it off his face and watch it skitter across the floor.

"You seem rather agitated."

"Hurm." He wished he would just hit him, attack, do something, pain was better than this.

"You never seemed to enjoy my company Walter." An involuntary twitch came at his own name. "Why is that?"

Rorschach let a low growl vibrate through his throat, there were so many things he could have said but he felt that ominously summed it up.

"Is it because I'm not Daniel?"

He felt himself falter for just a second, a second he cursed in his head.

Adrian caught it none the less and chuckled. "Is it because you belong to him, because you only have room for one man in that cracked stone heart of yours?"

"Shut up…" he warned under his breath.

But Adrian was far to entertained. "Was he your first crush? Your first pathetic little kiss? Did it hurt when he quite, when the only person you cared about left without even an argument?"

"Quiet!" he roared, thrashing violently even though it didn't do anything.

"He can't even hold himself conscious in combat, he's let himself go, given up on the world. He's not like you and I."

"Don't compare me to you!" he hissed, "Nothing like you!"

"Hmp, the dirty little mutt just needs a master to show him his proper place."

"What are you-" his words were cut off when the blonde crushed his lips against his own.

Rorschach made an unholy noise that sounded like a squawk of surprise and a roar at the same time. Adrian's lips were coated with a layer of sticky gloss that smeared against his own and the stink of Nostalgia cologne stuck to the inside of his nose.

One thought ran through his mind at first: Adrian Veidt, defiantly homosexual, no need to investigate further.

The next few thoughts were the hundreds of different ways he could skin off his face with his bare hands.

After the initial shock he began to thrash wildly, attempting perhaps to kick the taller man between the legs or bash his face in, anything at all. But Adrian was larger, if not equal in both strength and skill and he was only crushed harder against the TV's by the man's hips.

With his body pinned, Adrian, to his horror, decided to free his hands to roam. Rorschach let out a bark when the far too soft hands were suddenly under his trench coat, gripping his rear. The ideas of what he might be forced to do ran a painful chill down his spin and he winced, trying to block it all out of his mind if he couldn't escape physically.

Then, strangely, the hands were gone, the lips were gone, the pressure crushing his hips was gone. It took a few seconds of blinking for him to realize Adrian was no longer against him, but sprawled moaning, his pathetic position mirrored on his own marble floor. Red stained his golden hair where he was clutching it.

In his place was his former (current?) partner, brandishing one of the large candelabra's from the dinner table, hands clenched so tight he could hear the leather complaining. He couldn't remember seeing his eyes so dark behind those tinted goggles before.

"Dan…" Adrian groaned bitterly from the floor. "You… idiot…"

Nite owl's boots clicked threateningly against the floor, followed by the harsh crack of another strike to the blonde's skull.

"Don't you ever touch him like that again!"

The timber of his voice struck a cord in Rorschach's memory; it was from their days as partners, when some abused women had brought out his inner knight in shining armor. Even after all this time, under that awkward smile and weighted body, his heart was still one of a story book's prince.

The odd description settled just as disturbed in his stomach.

The demeanor didn't last long, as soon as Daniel became aware of his partner's stare a thick flush flowed from under his cowl, it must be hard to be the hero again. He used the excuse of searching for his mask to hide his own nervous fidgeting. Rorschach felt as stupid as his partner looked. He couldn't seem to find the mental capacity to move, it must be what they called shell shock… or some other liberal bull.

The sudden monochromatic fabric that flashed in front of his face yanked him away from his thoughts. He snatched his face away from Dan's hands and slipped it on as fast as he could, feeling oddly naked under those familiar goggled brown eyes. As if to be spiteful the black designs spun wildly with the heat rising in his cheeks, even layers couldn't hide him. He didn't want to be seen like this… what Daniel must think of him? He didn't want to imagine…

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner…" perhaps he felt his discomfort because he looked away, twisting in the way one does if the other was undressing. "I never thought… If I knew he was going to do something like that…"

"It's fine Daniel…" He grunted, never had he been more eager to get away from someone, much less Daniel. Oddly he would almost go back to Adrian if he could get Nite Owl's mind off this. But he wasn't going to leave any time soon, a gentle hand clenched protectively on his shoulder, squeezing the fabric of his coat, it seemed more from a fear he would run away then to comfort. A small chill ran down his spine at the memory of being touched by Adrian, he prayed he didn't notice it.

"It's not fine Rorschach… I know how you feel about… we're partners and… and I should have been able to protect… to help you. I won't let it happen again, I promise."

God dammit, he could swear Daniel could see right through the ink, could see the flush under his freckles. He wanted to punch him for being so soft but settled for shaking his hand away.

"Not your fault… useless sentiments, won't help anything."

He could feel the disappointment in those brown eyes; they felt like they were burning through him. Daniel was naturally protective and not catering to that was just going to make him worry, Rorschach had probably taken a few years off his partner's life by now with stress. He wasn't going to be able to put up with that heart broken look for the rest of the night, it was driving him insane.

With one motion, so swift his partner didn't have time to register movement, the white latex was pulled up, the taller man pulled down (he wasn't about to stand on his toes like some women, it was degrading enough already) and a pair of thin lips were pressed against his own. Rorschach prayed at such a short distance Daniel's wide eyes couldn't see how red his face was.

The action was over faster then it had started and his "face" was quickly pulled back down. Rorschach was already hoisting the limp body of the world's smartest man, no use while he was unconscious, to find a better place to tie him up, somewhere to store him until he could get out of him what he wanted.

Daniel stood still, blinking dumbly until his partner grunted a demand for help. He scrambled over but it was all mechanical, his brain wasn't aware of what his limbs were doing. Neither mentioned what had just happened, it didn't need to be. After years together some things just didn't need to be said, all Rorschach needed to see was the almost goofy smile Daniel was doing a miserable job of suppressing and put the whole horrible situation out of his mind. There were more important things to concentrate on, like convincing Adrian to tell them what the hell was going on. He was sure for once Daniel wouldn't argue with his interrogation techniques.

Unfortunately all the knowledge in the world wouldn't help either of them now, his plan had already been executed, thirty-five minuets ago.


End file.
